At Least It's Not AIDS
by WereKid
Summary: A colection of stories about Surgical Intern Dr. George O'Mally, and his exgirlfriend Syph Nurse Olivia Harpor. An evolution of their friendship post 2nd season. RR, Flames allowed.


Previously on Grey's Anatomy:

" Hey Olivia how are you? Me I'm great, oh by the way I got the syph how about you?"

**At Least It's Not AIDS**

**By S. W. Bababahbej**

"O'Mally, I know that you not dozing off while I'm giving you an assignment."

"Yes ma'am."

"Because I know that you want to be a surgeon, you want to learn from the best, I know you want a career that doesn't evolve you scrubbing gum off gym lockers. Am I right?"

"Yes ma'…"

"Cause if you don't you can pick up your sorry ass and park it outside this hospital."

The interns stand in silence looking at their resident each too tired to be able to express coherent thought. George leaned on a wall yawning looking around. Alex was sitting on a bench half passed out, Izzie was right next to George using his shoulder as an arm rest. Meredith, and Christina are side-by-side behind their superior.

"I know you all have assignments lets see. Grey your scrubbing in with Sheppard today, Montgomery-Sheppard. You two," Bailey points at Alex and Christina. "Go Sloan needs you. George go to the pit see what you can get, your with me today blondie."

The interns depart their separate ways George immediately goes to the massive amounts of patients in need of surgery. It was empty, or at least emptier then usual. Most of the patients already had a doctor on their case so George just looked around. "Dr. O'Mally."

George turned and saw one of the surgical attending at the hospital, "Dr. Shepard, don't you have a case you should be on?"

"Yes I paged Bailey and she told me that if I needed an intern that I could find you down here."

"So you need me to scrub in on a surgery?"

"No," he motioned for him to follow. They made their way to a room at the end of the corridor and Derek opened the door. George looked around the room in the middle there was a small boy laying face down on a bed with an elderly woman in a chair at the bed side. George reached down and took the chart off the table and read it aloud.

"This is Gary Wagner 9 years old. He has a Herniated Nucleus Pulpous, this isn't surgical."

"Treatment?"

"Why can't you just get a nurse?"

"George, what is the treatment?"

"Apply heat 20-30 minutes a day several times a day."

"Great all set your nurse will be in her in a second and she will bring the pad," Derek said as he made his way out the door. Just as he left the nurse walked in, "Excuse me."

Derek left and the red-headed nurse turned and faced George. "George."

"Olivia," he said with little compassion. She handed him the pad, "Once again I am a surgeon."

"Today you are this boys doctor."

"You're his nurse."

"I am the nurse under you," the two drop quiet. Gary snickered into his pillow. "Pervert," she muttered under her breath.

"Gary, that isn't polite," his mother said to him. George took the pad and started to apply heat.

"Shepard's patient better save the world or something like that if I have to be stuck her with you all day."

Olivia took a seat and watched George, "So how is Callie?"

"We broke up," George said not moving. "As I know you know because I saw you there pretending to work on a patient." Olivia looked down, "Yeah I know you were eavesdropping."

"I don't think it's eavesdropping if you are yelling at each other 10 feet in front of me."

Gary's mother stood up, "I'm going to go get some lunch. I'll bring you up a turkey sandwich." She left and closed the door slowly leaving the three of them.

"I hate turkey."

George leaned in, "What?"

Gary shifted himself so he was looking at George. He put his arm up to hold his head and he ruffled up his neatly combed hair, "Turkey, I hate it. And this hair. My mom is such a Jew-Mom."

"What?" George and Olivia said at once.

"Jew-Mom, someone who is over protective, self centered, and knows nothing about their kid." He explained looking at them like they were stupid.

"I'm Jewish," Olivia said from her seat.

George turned, "Really?"

"No but still this kid shouldn't go around calling his mom a Jew, and how that is offensive I'll never know."

George pushed Gary back onto his back. "Hey."

"I seriously wish we could give him a few shots of morphine," George laughed as he held down the pad and looked at the time.

"Ouy Tomhre Ukfcngi ormsno!" Olivia laughed at him as George removed the pad. "You are an ass."

Olivia stood up and lightly hit him over the head, " You're an ass for calling him an ass." George looked at her puzzled, she just shrugged and laughed.

"Are you like his wife? You yell at him like you're his wife."

"Are you annoying? You talk like your annoying," she repeated back immaturely.

"Don't talk to the patient like that."

"Like what?"

"Like Christina."

"I was standing up for you."

"Hardly."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious."

"Seriously be mature George."

"How am I not being mature?"

"You've been a jerk to me since we broke up!"

"We would have broken up if you didn't give me Syphilis!"

"Now your blaming me?"

"No I'm blaming Alex!"

"Don't bring him into this he is a good guy!"

"I'm not?"

"No you're a great guy!"

"Then why did you sleep with him?"

"We weren't dating!"

"After that, when he was with Izzie!"

"I didn't know he was with Izzie!"

"Why did you sleep with him anyway?"

"To get back at you!"

"Why did you need to get back at me?"

"Because you idiot! I Still Love You!" At some point in the argument George clenched his hands in to fists but just then he released them. Olivia was starting to cry and she walked out the room, just as Gary's mom walked back in.

"Oh my god is there something wrong with Gary, is she crying because something is wrong with Gary?"

"No ma'am nothing is wrong with Gary," George sighed.

"Then why is she crying?"

"Because mom," Gary said cheerfully. "She gave him Syphilis."

* * *

**_So that was it. I will write more depending on the reveiws I get. And I just want to say I am a big Geolivia fan and there probably won't be that much aside from these two. I will have a few chapters with George and the other interns possibly later on so R/R, feel free to flame because it's all good in my book._**


End file.
